


Goodnight

by monica_mei



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monica_mei/pseuds/monica_mei
Summary: It's the middle of the night and workaholic Viren's still in his office so the reader tries coaxing him to bed and things take an interesting turn...Enjoy! ;)~MonicaMei
Relationships: Lord Viren (The Dragon Prince)/Reader, Viren (The Dragon Prince)/Reader, viren x reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous ask for the VirenXReader blog.
> 
> Heres the link if you want to request any prompts: https://viren-reader-love.tumblr.com/

The tiredness of the day evaporated some time ago. While the rest of the kingdom embraced their dreams, worry kept you awake. Tossing and turning on the huge bed, your thoughts twisted like a windmill, ever moving, yet stuck to the same point: Viren. 

His side of the bed was cold. Reaching for his pillow, you hugged it tightly, trying to catch at least a faint smell of his perfume. But the only thing you were able to sense was a dull scent of clean sheets. 

It had been a while since the last time you shared this bed. Oh, how much you missed those tender kisses before falling asleep into each other's embrace, letting Viren's strong and steady heartbeats be the lullaby of your dreams. And oh, just how much you missed those heated nights. Fingers interlaced, legs tangled, skin electrifying with every touch, every grab, every pull. Your bodies moving in a messy, beautiful sync, as the world around went mute by your sounds of ecstasy...

Your hands slowly slid down between your legs and your eyes snapped open. No. You refused to have the thoughts of more pleasurable days as your only company again. 

Jumping out of the bed, you left the room, marching down the corridor that led to Viren's study. 

===

The table was a sea of scrolls and books. Viren's back was hunched and his eyes glued to the paper in front of him. A long sigh left his lips as you watched him massaged his temples, before reaching for a cup of what could only be Claudia's hot brow morning potion. 

There was a lock sound when you closed the door behind you, but Viren stayed focused on his work, as expected. "I will go to bed once I finish this," he said coldly taking a sip, already accustomed to your fruitless attempts of coaxing him to go to sleep. 

"You said this four hours ago," you replied. Walking towards him, you let your hips recline on the table and crossed your arms. 

Certainly feeling your stare, Viren harshly set the cup down and looked up. But his anger was quickly substituted by an intense blush as he surveyed your rather revealing nightgown. 

"Y/n!" he exclaimed, eyebrows arched up high, "w-where is your robe?? And--and your shoes?! What if someone sees you like this."

You rolled your eyes. "There is  _ no one _ in the corridor. And do you know why?"

Viren didn't respond. You watched his penetrating gaze trace the lines of your light blue nightgown, that pooled around your form like liquid silk, ending a few inches above your knees. 

He licked his lips and your heart skipped a beat. But before you could savor this moment of his undivided attention, Viren had already turned to the paper in from of him.

Clearing his throat, he adjusted his posture on the chair, "I do not want to have this conversation again, y/n. The rest of the world may be asleep, but men in my position don't deserve this luxury. I have accepted my burden and I only ask for you to do the same."

It hurt hearing him refer to something so mundane like sleep as a luxury. And it hurt, even more, to witness quietly Viren give himself away to this kingdom. To carry alone the troubles and worries of everyone else, putting him in second place. 

It was noble, sure. This selflessness was one of the reasons that made you fall in love with him. However, you couldn't accept it as a burden. 

"It's only a burden because you want it to be. I know sometimes it may feel like it, but that's only because you won't let yourself breathe." Your hand cupped his face, and Viren's attention settled on you again, "every day I see you give your best and more for everyone. But deep down we both know that even doing this much, there will still be things that need to be fixed. So please, Viren, allow yourself to breathe. Take a break. Rest. It will help you restore the strength to keep moving on."

You lost count of how many times you said these same words. And how many times Viren dismissed your lecture, choosing his books instead. Tonight seemed like it would be no different. 

But surprise struck you when, instead of pushing away, Viren basketed into your touch, covering your hand before placing a long and soft kiss on the center of your palm.

You didn't realize how touch starved you were until this moment. Even though small, that kiss was enough to excite you. It made you want, crave for more...

Inching closer, your free hand cupped the other side of his face as you pressed your mouth against his. Viren easily parted his lips, deliciously kissing you back. His tongue carried the taste of over-sugared hot brown morning potion. Climbing onto his lap, your fingers rooted on his perfect combed hair as you deepened the kiss. 

Viren's hands descended the curves of your waist. Taking as an encouragement, you started to slowly rock your hips. A deep sound of approval from Viren reverberated down your throat as he squeezed you, sending sweet shivers down your spine. 

You started to gain rhythm, your fiery breaths mingling with the dance of your lips.

"Wait, wait," Viren said breaking the kiss. "We can't--I have so much work to do..." 

You looked down. The faint glow of the candles illuminated his flustered features. You knew he didn't mean it. Moving to leave kisses on his neck, you bit his ear lobe before whispering, "do you want to stop?" 

The chair immediately screeched as Viren lifted you, pining you on top of the table. With both of his hands clasped on your thighs, he gazed down hungrily. 

"This is a low move, y/n," Viren said, pressing his growing bulge against the hot spot between your legs. "But this is no place to give you what you deserve for that," a devilish smile crossed his face and before you could even process, he had already lifted you again and started to carry you out the door.

===

You two probably woke up the entire castle, knocking almost every ornament and knight statues on the way to your room. 

Viren slammed the door shut as you fumbled with his clothes. Tossing away his vest and shirt, taking out his boots, he pushed you to the bed. Towering over you, Viren started to take off your nightgown. 

As the soft fabric slid down against your sensitive skin, Viren traced kisses all over your body. Starting from your neck, down your chest, moving to squeeze your breasts, ending on the base of your stomach. 

Your hands travel around the strong lines of his broad chest while Viren's hands moved to pull your underwear, exposing you completely. 

"You are so beautiful," Viren said, parting your legs and you simply couldn't contain the goosebumps. It was finally happening, no more fragments of his attention, no more loneliness. 

Your hands descend to unbuckle his belt and he helped you pull down his pants and underwear, exposing his throbbing erection. There was a moment of pause. Viren's sharp gaze melted into a honey expression. His fingers brushed some of the hair from your face. "I really missed you, y/n," he said. 

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you smiled tenderly. "I missed you too," you confessed, passionately capturing his lips again. 

Viren pulled away from the kiss to reach his cock. Lining the tip with your slit, you held your breath as he slowly eased himself inside you. An amazing pressure followed. You almost forgot how big and thick Viren was. 

He began moving in and out at a steady pace. Letting the heats of your intertwined bodies increase slowly, your wall squeezed tight around his hard member. Viren's soft grunts and rapid breathing against your ear only stimulating you more. 

"Yes, yes," you kept huffing between your moans. 

Viren's hips started to thrust faster and deeper. "So good...so tight," his voice was low and erotic, and the sound of your skins smacking against each other obscene. 

"More, more," you begged, nails leaving red marks on his back. A deep moan left him as Viren increased the speed, charging hard against you. 

Now your words were indiscernible sounds of lust. Viren's face started to contort, his back began to arch and you felt something boiling up inside you, building and building until...

"OO-OH!" Viren gasped. You felt the hot wave of his release fill you up, and not long after, pure ecstasy exploded inside of you.

===

Viren collapsed on his side of the bed as you both try to regain your breaths. After a few seconds of silence, with the heat of your body fading away, you reached for the covers and turned your gaze back to him. 

He looked tired but satisfied. "Come here," he said opening his arms and you nestled in his embrace, just like it used to be. Viren then placed a soft kiss on your forehead before muttering, "I think I'm ready to sleep now."

You chuckled, the tiredness of everything finally coming to you as well. "Me too" you replied, feeling your eyelids getting heavier by the minute.

"Goodnight y/n."

"Goodnight Viren."


End file.
